


Shut Up and Dance

by Craorach



Series: Music to Ship By [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craorach/pseuds/Craorach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy at a police gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

Nick pulled at the collar of the suit he was wearing. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to come along to this gala, he hated this kind of stuffed shirt formality. But of course she had badgered, or bunnied, him into it. He needed to be more social with his fellow officers, she said.

He didn't even have a date. He hadn't seen her yet, and what smalltalk he'd been able to make with his fellow officers had run out once they started off into their cliques.

It didn't help that his partner hadn't shown yet. Surely she wouldn't completely abandon him? Even if she had her own date, and he'd be the third wheel, at least it was someone who didn't look sideways at him because he was a fox.

Something gray caught his eye as he studied the crowd of mammal's from his corner. At first he didn't believe it was her, then he was torn between hoping it was and wasn't. A gray rabbit doe had walked into the ballroom alone and turned towards the bar so he couldn't see her face.

He knew he shouldn't stare, but for a start there was that dress. Of course, he could only see the back of the light blue silk number, but the bunny's back was almost bare down to that little white cottontail that he'd recognise anywhere. Once he dragged his gaze lower, the silk clung to her legs just right and when she lifted her heel he had to chuckle he spotted her battered running shoes under it.

His laugh caught in his throat as she turned, looking for someone, and those wide amethyst eyes caught his. Her ears, having been drooping slightly in front of her face jumped to attention and she smiled, shuffling towards him with the awkwardness of someone unused to dresses.

The fox coughed nervously as she approached, the dress didn't just cling to her legs. He found himself wondering who turned the heat up.

"Hey.. you look nice." smooth, real smooth, his voice cracked like a nervous kit on prom night.

"Don't look bad yourself, you scrub up okay Officer Wilde!" If the rabbit noticed his nerves or roaming eyes she didn't show it, she just shone with perky joy and optimism.

"Where's the lucky buck on.your arm tonight, Carrots?" It took an effort of will, but the fox managed to put his trademark smirk back in place. Don't let them, her, see that they've got to you.

"It didn't work out." There was a smile, and no droop of her ears, she couldn't have been that upset by it. "Where's your vixen?"

"Not many foxes want to be around a room full of cops."

"Oh.. I suppose not."

There was an uneasy pause then, that Nick told himself was nothing to do with him hoping that was just an excuse. It gave him the chance to lift his gaze from those eyes and glance around the room. While most of their direct coworkers were used to the pair, he could see the suspicions from other officers. He could almost hear their thoughts.

"What's that fox up to." "Probably going to eat her." "We should sort him out."

He felt his usual facade slip into place again, and looked down to see big eyes and droopy ears.

"Nick, what's wrong?" The bunny turned her head to look around, but was distracted by an elephant who waved from the dancefloor. Grabbing the fox's paw, she dragged him that way. "Look, it's Francine, let's go dance!"

With that, he found himself dragged out onto the dancefloor to stand with the swaying elephant and bouncing rabbit, awkwardly tapping his foot. He tried his best to avoid landing his gaze on that cute cottontail bouncing up and down, instead looking over the dancing crowd, watching the officers dancing with their dates or even each other.. a few budding office romances there.

The music changed, something slower and more romantic, a few of the dancing groups moving away, and the fox felt a small paw on his arm.

"Dance with me?" Judy looked up at him with hopeful eyes, frowning as she saw him glance around at the judgemental faces.

"Carrots... you don't want to deal with people ta... ack!" The fox started as a passing Elephant, their colleague Francine, bumped him towards the rabbit, suddenly reaching out and steadying himself with his hands on the smaller mammal's shoulders.

"Much better." there was a giggle from the bunny as she stepped in close to dance, smiling as she started to dance with him and rest her head against his chest, Judy unable to see the stares and frowns from officers who did not know them.

"Hopps, I'll get you in trouble, or me.. " The fox started to pull back then, glancing around as a couple of officers from another station started walking towards them. He was surprised by a rather fierce growl and a bunny paw grabbing his chin and dragging his gaze down to her. Behind him two of their colleagues, Fangmeyer and Delgato, intercepted those on their way.

"Don't you dare look back, don't take your eyes of me." Judy's hand was suprisingly strong, as she pinned his eyes in place with her bright amethyst gaze.

"But.. " despite himself, he couldn't bring himself to turn his gaze around to the arguement behind him.

"No, shut up and dance with me." the rabbit just smiled up at the fox, a fierce love in her eyes that made him pause and do as she wanted.

The music built and as the other couples spun around them Nick started to relax for the first time, lost in Judy's eyes and smiling to himself as they gently moved around the dance floor. As the music quieted, they stood still for a long moment and she lifted up onto her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his muzzle.

The fox's breath caught in his throat at the kiss, and he melted into it, pulling the rabbit against his chest. In that moment, all other concerns vanished, this rabbit was his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh don't you dare look back  
> Just keep your eyes on me  
> I said you're holding back  
> She said shut up and dance with me  
> This woman is my destiny  
> She said oh oh oh  
> Shut up and dance with me
> 
> We were victims of the night  
> The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
> Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
> Oh we were bound to get together  
> Bound to get together
> 
> She took my arm  
> I don't know how it happened  
> We took the floor and she said
> 
> Oh don't you dare look back  
> Just keep your eyes on me  
> I said you're holding back  
> She said shut up and dance with me  
> This woman is my destiny  
> She said oh oh oh  
> Shut up and dance with me
> 
> A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
> My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
> I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
> I knew we were bound to be together  
> Bound to be together
> 
> She took my arm  
> I don't know how it happened  
> We took the floor and she said
> 
> Oh don't you dare look back  
> Just keep your eyes on me  
> I said you're holding back  
> She said shut up and dance with me  
> This woman is my destiny  
> She said oh oh oh  
> Shut up and dance with me
> 
> Deep in her eyes  
> I think I see the future  
> I realize this is my last chance
> 
> She took my arm  
> I don't know how it happened  
> We took the floor and she said
> 
> Oh don't you dare look back  
> Just keep your eyes on me  
> I said you're holding back  
> She said shut up and dance with me  
> This woman is my destiny  
> She said oh oh oh  
> Shut up and dance
> 
> Oh don't you dare look back  
> Just keep your eyes on me  
> I said you're holding back  
> She said shut up and dance with me  
> This woman is my destiny  
> She said oh oh oh  
> Shut up and dance with me


End file.
